If you like her put a ring on her
by AlisaRB
Summary: AU/No zombies/ Situado en el universo de "No es que te eche de menos". Daryl se sentía ridículo por comportarse así, pero, ¿cómo no estar nervioso en una situación así?


**A/N: Tanto el universo "The Walking Dead" como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Robert Kirkman y AMC. El título es de la famosa canción de Beyoncé "Single Ladies". Este pequeño one-shot está basado en el universo de "No es que te eche de menos". Si no lo has leído, quizás no puedas entender algunas de las referencias, así que te animo a que le eches un vistazo ;)  
**

* * *

La famosa canción de Beyoncé resonaba por los altavoces del coche mientras Maggie cantaba y bailaba entusiastamente. Daryl gruñó y se frotó los ojos, deseando por primera vez en su vida que se estrellaran con el coche para que Maggie parara de castigar sus oídos.

Al fin, la canción acabó, y fue sustituida por la melodía de la emisora, que Maggie se apresuró en silenciar. Daryl suspiró, aliviado, pero pronto la voz de su amiga volvió a taladrarle.

—No me puedo creer que vayas a pedírselo —chilló por enésima vez.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habértelo contado —y sonrió cuando vio la expresión ofendida de la chica.

—Es que… Dios, si alguien me hubiera dicho que Daryl Dixon iba a proponerse a mi hermana pequeña me habría ahogado de la risa. Y mira ahora. ¿Me dejarás que te llame cuñado? —preguntó Maggie burlonamente.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Oh, venga. ¿Y hermanito?

—Eso es jodidamente raro y lo sabes, Greene —gruñó él, pero Maggie se rió aún más fuerte.

Lo cierto es que Daryl estaba aterrorizado. El corazón le martilleaba pesadamente en el pecho y tenía que recordarse cada pocos segundos que la forma correcta de respirar era inhalando y exhalando suavemente, no inhalando de golpe como si quisiera acabar con todo el aire del coche.

—Daryl —dijo Maggie—, era broma, eh.

Él asintió, pero no en vano Maggie había sido su mejor amiga durante años. Alzó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Beth va a decir que sí. De hecho, creo que vas a tener que amordazarla para que deje de decirlo —añadió, y Daryl soltó una risa que se parecía demasiado a un patético quejido nervioso.

—Eso espero.

— ¿Sabes dónde vas a pedírselo?

—Vamos de acampada este fin de semana —y resopló cuando vio la sonrisa de Maggie.

—No sabía que eras tan romántico, Dixon —se burló ella.

—Cállate —gruñó él de nuevo, y Maggie soltó una carcajada—. No quería llevarla a ningún sitio lleno de gente. No sería…

 _No sería nuestro_ , pensó él, pero por supuesto, no iba a decírselo a Maggie.

—Ya —respondió ella, entendiéndole igualmente—. Además, si te dice que no, será mucho menos humillante en mitad del bosque. Oye, que es broma —volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más asustada al ver la expresión del cazador.

Sí, Daryl ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido que le acompañara a por el anillo. Quizás debería abrir la puerta y dejarla allí, pensó para sí mismo, pero entonces Maggie le miró sospechosamente por el rabillo del ojo, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, y se obligó a borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

* * *

El viernes llegó demasiado pronto para Daryl. Salió de trabajar y Beth ya estaba esperando en la puerta de casa –la casa de _ambos_ \- y él se apresuró en tocarse el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, como temiendo que Beth pudiera atravesar la tela con la mirada y ver la cajita que contenía. Sin embargo, ella estaba apresurándose hacia él, sonriendo y con los brazos ya abiertos para lanzarse hacia él. Él la rodeó y ella se apoyó contra su pecho, soltando un ruidito de satisfacción.

—Qué ilusión —farfulló ella, con los ojos chispeando de emoción—. Nunca he ido de acampada.

—Pues estás a punto de hacerlo —contestó él, y Beth se apartó lo suficiente como para poder darle un breve beso. Daryl se inclinó hacia ella para poder profundizarlo un poco más, pero ella se apartó, toda sonrisa pícara y bateo de pestañas, y se montó a la camioneta, dándole al claxon.

—Vamos, señor Dixon. No tengo todo el día —dijo ella, y Daryl sonrió, antes de meterse él también en la camioneta y arrancar, sintiendo que la chaqueta pesaba el triple de lo que era.

* * *

La noche acababa de caer de forma tranquila y sosegada. El cielo estaba claro y era una noche despejada, calma. Incluso parecía que los sonidos del bosque habían disminuido el volumen habitual. Acababan de encender una fogata y colocar los sacos de dormir –dado que Beth se negaba a dormir en una tienda de campaña ( _si vamos de acampada vamos a hacerlo bien, Daryl_ )- y estaban sentados en el suelo, él apoyado contra su mochila y ella a su lado, con la cabeza en su hombro. De pronto, se giró ligeramente y miró al cielo.

—Hoy se ven las estrellas —murmuró, y Daryl asintió.

No paraba de tragar saliva y mover frenéticamente la mano del brazo con el que no rodeaba a Beth, tratando de pensar en las palabras adecuadas, pero todo le parecía ridículo, cursi o demasiado idiota.

— ¿Estás bien? Pareces nervioso.

Daryl volvió a sentir, incapaz de confiar en su propia voz, pero Beth se apartó para poder mirarle mejor.

—No, en serio. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella con aquella ligera sonrisa y el tono preocupado pero aún así suave. Daryl intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Una parte de él se sentía ridículo por actuar así, pero, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo si estaba a punto de decir algo que podría cambiar el resto de su vida?

No es que tuviera miedo al compromiso. Supo desde el momento en el que empezó a salir con Beth que nunca habría nadie más. Tampoco es que hubiera habido mucha gente antes: unas cuantas chicas de una noche cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba y ni una relación seria. Sin embargo, con Beth todo había sido nuevo. Él era el mayor de los dos, y joder, ella era la experta en todo eso. Él simplemente se limitaba a aprender día a día, mayormente de Beth. Y si estaba seguro de algo es que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Simplemente no era capaz de decirlo.

—Te quiero —soltó de improvisto, y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó.

—Yo también te quiero —y suspiró, dejándose caer de nuevo contra su pecho—. Muchísimo.

Hubo un cómodo silencio durante un par de segundos, hasta que ella volvió a removerse.

— ¿Sabes qué? —susurró aceleradamente, como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto.

— ¿Qué? —respondió Daryl también en voz baja. Beth soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—Es una tontería.

—Dime —insistió él.

—Que… aún me acuerdo de lo mucho que me gustabas a los dieciséis —Daryl soltó un bufido—. Oye, no te burles. Es verdad.

—Ya —soltó él con sarcasmo.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó ella, y él la miró. Por supuesto que la creía. Beth jamás le había mentido en toda su vida. No tenía sentido que empezara justo ahora. Él asintió—. Primero pensaba que eras irritante. Llegaste borracho a mi casa, y mi padre estaba tan cabreado contigo y con Maggie, y de pronto todos te querían cuando a mí me habrían matado por haber traído a un chico ebrio a mi casa. Supongo que en realidad estaba enfadada con Maggie. Pero entonces empecé a pasar vergüenza al verte, no sé por qué. Me mirabas y me ponía colorada. Me sentía… ridícula. Para mí estaba claro que a ti te gustaba mi hermana.

—Estás loca —negó él con la cabeza.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Beth—. Creí que te iban esa clase de chicas.

— ¿Qué _clase_ de chicas?

Beth se humedeció los labios, bajando los ojos casi tímidamente antes de contestar.

—Las chicas… valientes. Las chicas que hacen locuras, y que beben lo mismo que muchos chicos. Las chicas a las que no les importan hacerse un poco de daño y se rebelan siempre. Las chicas con un cuerpo… las chicas que son _mujeres_. Lo opuesto a mí, supongo.

Daryl la apretó aún más contra él.

—Sí, estás definitivamente ida —afirmó él, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla—. Además, no me gustan las chicas así. Ése era el tipo de mi hermano. Impredecibles, y con un temperamento de cojones, difíciles de controlar. Maggie no es así. Tiene la cabeza amueblada, pero tiene más carácter. Siempre ha sido un amigo para mí. Y tú… —carraspeó incómodamente—, tú no eres así y me gusta. Y tienes un cuerpo precioso.

Beth soltó una risita, e incluso sin mirarla Daryl supo que se había sonrojado tanto como él.

—Y sí que haces locuras. Sales conmigo, ¿no? —Y se rió cuando Beth le dio un pequeño manotazo—. O cuando te escapaste por la ventana de cuarto de tu hermano. O cuando fuiste a un bar de moteros. O cuando-

—Lo pillo, yo estaba allí —le cortó ella, y Daryl volvió a reír—. Vale, entonces soy una macarra.

—Nah —contestó él—. Pero estás loca de atar.

—Vaya, gracias —musitó ella con sarcasmo—. Eso es lo que toda chica quiere oír.

—Lo sé —y sonrió cuando la notó agitarse por la risa. Beth suspiró y se recolocó contra él.

—Pero yo lo creía de veras. Y no paraba de pensar que debía de resultar penosa para ti, una niña que siempre se ruborizaba y decía tonterías. Aún así tú siempre estabas ahí, incluso cuando no hablábamos tanto. En los peores momentos te las apañabas para aparecer. Cuando mi madre murió… creí que no podría volver a ser feliz. Luego apareciste, como siempre haces cuando te necesito, y todo cambió. Y cuando me marché a Nueva York creí que podría perderte de verdad —su voz se tornó más triste—. Creí que te darías cuenta de que habías estado perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Encontrarías a alguien que hiciera por ti todo lo que tú has hecho por mí y entonces verías que yo no valía la pena. Creo que fue la peor época de mi vida. No me arrepiento ni un segundo de volver. Estabas tan lejos… —su voz era un susurro cuando terminó de hablar, y Daryl no pudo hacer más que aplastarla contra su pecho.

¿Cómo podía creer que podría dejarla? Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Después de sacrificar el trabajo de sus sueños y de mentirle a su familia para escaparse con él. Después de soportarle en los momentos en los que ni él mismo se soportaba, después de esperarle cuando él salió huyendo en cuanto las cosas se pusieron raras, después de haberle enseñado que quizás se merecía algo más que los golpes de su padre y las palabras de su hermano atravesándole, de que había motivos para ser feliz… ¿cómo podría pasársele por la cabeza que él tendría ojos para nadie más?

Era ella. Siempre había sido ella.

La oyó bostezar suavemente.

—Ha sido un primer día de acampada estupendo, Daryl. Gracias —murmuró, y se inclinó para darle un beso—. Deberíamos-

—Cásate conmigo.

Beth se quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, e incluso con las débiles llamas de la ya agonizante fogata pudo ver perfectamente todas las emociones que recorrieron su cara.

Vio cómo sus ojos se humedecían, brillando por las lágrimas y por algo que hizo que a Daryl se le encogiera el estómago, y entonces ella sonrió y rio y lloró al mismo tiempo y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas y su sonrisa era tan cegadora que ya ni siquiera necesitaban aquél fuego o la luna o las estrellas para iluminar el campamento.

Él se llevó la mano al interior de su chaqueta y sacó la pequeña caja, mostrando el sencillo anillo de oro que había dentro.

—No es gran cosa, pero-

Fue interrumpido por el repentino golpe de Beth tirándose encima de él, mandándoles a los dos de golpe al suelo con un ruido sordo, él de espaldas y ella encima, riendo y besándole repetidamente.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —consiguió decir.

Beth se retiró y alzó una ceja.

— ¿En serio me estás haciendo esa pregunta?

—Sólo quería asegurarme —respondió Daryl. Beth sonrió y rozó sus labios contra los de él.

—Daryl Dixon —comenzó ella, adoptando un tono más solemne—, sí.

— ¿Necesitabas decir mi nombre completo?

—Le daba un poco más de validez a la respuesta —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero muchísimo —repitió ella, acariciándole el pelo. Daryl levantó la cabeza para besarla y ella suspiró, como siempre que él lo hacía. Daryl se preguntó si algún día podría tener suficiente de aquellos ruiditos tan dulces que hacía.

Tras un par de minutos, fue él quien finalmente se apartó y le dio un beso en la nariz que la hizo soltar una risita.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día largo.

Pero Beth ya le había aprisionado con su diminuta figura y le miraba intensamente.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejarte dormir después de esto? —preguntó ella, con los ojos oscurecidos y una sonrisa mucho más distinta a la anterior pendiendo de sus labios. Daryl abrió la boca para responder, pero ella ya la había sellado con la suya. Daryl la dejó así hasta que de golpe, la sujetó por la cintura y la colocó debajo de él. Beth soltó un gritito de sorpresa y Daryl rio roncamente, antes de acercar la caja, que había caído al suelo, y sacar el anillo para ponérselo con cuidado. Beth observó atentamente todo el proceso, y al final, alzó la mano para poder verlo a la luz de la debilísima llama y acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos.

De pronto, la luz de la fogata se extinguió definitivamente y lo único que Daryl tuvo para guiarse en aquella oscuridad era Beth rodeándole con las piernas y atrayéndole hacia sí, al tiempo que liberaba un sonido más ronco pero no por ello menos suave.

No, Daryl jamás podría tener suficiente de aquellos suaves soniditos.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Gracias por leer y por favor, review!**


End file.
